


Hot Yoga

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Devotion [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Athos, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Aramis, Yoga, Yoga sex, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: While Porthos and d’Artagnan are out getting a tattoo, Athos enjoys Aramis doing his yogaCompanion piece to chapter 2 of ‘Edge of Desire’ of the ‘Devotion’ SeriesDedicated to Lady_Neve and Scipia who wanted to see how Athos and Aramis passed the time alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk about this at my NSFW tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Athos couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips as he leaned against the doorframe that led out to the large porch of the villa. Porthos had just whisked d’Artagnan away for who knows what purpose leaving the other two behind. 

Athos couldn’t find himself complaining right now as he watched as Aramis lifted his right leg straight up into the air from his downward dog position. Aramis’ body glistening in sweat while the black shorts stuck to Aramis’ body in just the right way that had Athos swallowing hard. 

When Aramis lowered his leg back onto the ground Athos stepped forward to grind his obvious erection against Aramis’ perk rear end making them both groan at the contact. 

“I knew you liked it when I did yoga.” Aramis laughed from his place where his head was hanging upside down. 

“How can I resist you when you’re in this sort of position?” Athos asked as he tugged down the black shorts, laughing when he saw the jockstrap that Aramis was wearing. 

“Now I know why you own so many jockstraps.” Athos ran his hands over Aramis’ ass, finger prodding at the other man’s hole pleased when he felt how loose it was. 

“Easy access.” Aramis chuckled before he groaned when Athos easily slipped his finger into him. 

“Always thinking ahead, now I want to see how long you can hold this position.” Athos gave a light order as he curled his finger inside of Aramis. Aramis moaned as he adjusted his hands and feet as Athos slowly fingered him, adding a second finger a minute or so later. Aramis’ limbs started to tremble under the strain of keeping himself upright as Athos found his prostate and started to press and tap against it teasingly. 

“Please ‘Thos.” Aramis groaned as he hid his face against his right arm.

“Of course love.” Athos patted Aramis’ hip as he extracted his fingers and watched as Aramis slowly lowered himself onto the ground, shaking his limbs out. 

“Come here ‘mis.” Athos held his hand out to his lover; Aramis took the offered hand allowing him self to be led over to the nearby wicker couch. Athos settled himself on the cushions as he tugged his own shorts down letting his erection spring free. He stroked himself, smearing his pre-cum over his length as Aramis straddled him. Then in a show of flexibility he crossed his legs behind Athos head, balancing himself on Athos’ knees before he lowered himself down onto Athos’ cock. 

Both men groaned loudly and Aramis instantly started to bounce up and down on Athos’ cock eagerly. Athos leaned back and pushed his hips upwards into Aramis whenever the other man lowered himself downwards. 

Aramis threw his head back, groaning obscenely as Athos’ cock hit against his prostate in a way that had him squirming on Athos lap. Athos reached forward to grab onto Aramis’ ass to pull him down harder to meet his own thrusts. Aramis’ fingers tighten on Athos’ knees as he ground his hips down. 

“I’m going to come ‘Mis.” Athos moaned out, the tight heat that was wrapped around his cock was overwhelming. 

“Athos, please, please, please.” Aramis chanted as he clenched down around the other man’s cock. Athos leaned forward to kiss Aramis soundly as he came and managed to wrap his fingers tightly around Aramis’ cock to make him come as well. 

The two stayed locked together for a few more minutes, Athos gently lowered Aramis’ legs positioning the long legs on either side of his thighs. 

“That is a much better work out than yoga.” Aramis murmured from his place still seated on Athos’ cock. 

“I knew there was a reason you liked doing yoga.” Athos laughed softly as he stroked Aramis’ hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.


End file.
